Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle transmission control device comprising an oil pump that supplies lubrication oil to a gear-shifting mechanism.
Background Information
An example of a vehicle transmission control device comprising an oil pump that supplies lubrication oil to a transmission mechanism is a technique disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 4-285358 (Patent Document 1). In the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, an electric oil pump that supplies lubrication oil to a lubricated parts of a gear type shifting mechanism is provided, and the discharge amount of the electric oil pump is controlled in accordance with the operating state of the vehicle. By employing such a configuration, the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 improves the design flexibility of the transmission, and prevents seizing of lubricated parts and damage thereto.